Burning Desire
by Inferno Prince
Summary: With the jewel in pieces again, a new enemy is destroying everything, and killing everyone to find the pieces, while another waits in the dark. New title, and chapter 3 up. Inuyasha battles the village's destroyer, and someone ends up being killed. R
1. The beginning

We take you to a barren wasteland, where two demons are engaged in an intense battle. One is Tanaka, a recently transformed demon who is a faithful servant to Naraku. The other, is Taigo, a self-proclaimed demon god whos power seems to be limitless. Taigo has dominated the battle, using a mixture of punishing physical attacks and mental blows that have left Tanaka all but defeated. Now, we go to the highest point of the fight, where Tanaka seems to have finally discovered Taigos weakness... 

Taigo dove at Tanaka from above, as a dark aura began to appear around him. "Now, prepare for hell, foolish boy. BONE WEAVER!!!" He shouted, and as he did, two thick bones began to twirl out of his cape. Each was covered in razor sharp spikes. They began to wrap around Tanaka, who was struggling to break free. The spikes dug into his skin, and he started to bleed everywhere. Taigo dropped infront of him, and laughed wickedly. "All that talk of putting me in my place... Has come to this? Im disappointed. I expected more from Narakus strongest follower" He mocked.

"You just wait, im not done yet. I'll show you my true power!" Tanaka said, as a flaming red aura burst from him, destroying the bones. He slashed at Taigo with his claws, as Taigo dodged them easily. Tanaka then took out his sword, and slashed at Taigos neck. Taigo tried jumping to avoid, but his legs were cut deeply in the process. He cursed under his breath, as Tanaka followed. Taigo began to charge up a large sphere of black energy, and fired it at Tanaka, who knocked it away with a swipe of his blade. He slashed at Taigos throat, but the image faded away, and Tanaka suddenly felt a sharp, intense pain in his stomach.

"Fool, leaving yourself open. You're so focused on killing me you forgot I can produce images of myself whenever I wish..." Taigo said, as his blade, dripping blood at the tip pertruded from Tanakas stomach. Tanaka dropped to the ground, and struggled to get back on his feet.

"Theres gotta be some weakness this guy has... Something that can give me the edge... Wait! This guy uses only dark energy... Maybe if I tried light, that'd shake him up! But shit, I never use light either, it'd hurt me just by charging it up... Oh well, only one way to see!" He said to himself, as his started to gather up a sphere of white energy in his palm. Sparks of it flew around, burning his skin. He clenched his fist around it, as it glowed white as well. Taigo dashed at him and was about to strike, when Tanaka turned, and punched Taigo in the stomach with the energy. It exploded on contact, as Taigo was blasted away. He landed in a crumple, with a large, bloody hole in his stomach. "There ya go, fucker. Maybe now your mouth will stay shut..." Tanaka said, smiling. But his smile quickly disappeared, as the hole in Taigos body floated back up. The bleeding hole in him disappeared, and all signs of the wound were gone. Tanakas jaw dropped, as Taigo landed on the ground softly, and laughed.

"Your stupidity astounds me, Tanaka. You think just because you wound me, you won the battle. If that was the case, this battle would have been mine the moment it started..." He said calmly, before a large spike shot from his robe, impaling Tanaka in the stomach. He slammed Tanaka on the ground, before bringing the spike back. Tanaka coughed up blood onto his jacket, before standing up shakily.

"Too bad, I didnt really want to end it now... But you leave me no choice, time for my final assault..." Tanaka said, before he let out a huge scream, and a giant explosion engulfed the entire wasteland. Taigo only had a moment to react, as he brought out a barrier of purple energy. When the explosion cleared, Tanaka was gone, and Taigo was gasping on the ground, barely alive.

"I... underestimated him... He was strong... But not enough..." Taigo muttered, as he crawled to where Tanaka once stood, and picked up two shikon jewel shards out of the sand...


	2. A town of flames

Alrighty. Now that the prologue is up (how was that anyway? I like opening with a fight. GIMME REVIEWS!!) Erm... Right, time to start the real story. No big fight scene in this chapter. But I, being a lover of violence, will put some more up soon. But fer now, enjoy the new chapter. 

"What the hell is taking her so long?! She said she'd be gone for three days! It's been five!" Inuyasha yelled, sitting on the edge of the Bone Eaters Well, his usual look of impatience on his face yet again.

"You need to relax. Every time she's late, you start screaming. Throwing a tantrum won't get her back here any quicker..." Shippo said, which prompted Inuyasha to once again punch him in the head, leaving a large bump and a crying Shippo.

An hour later, Kagome popped out of the well, carrying two huge bags. One on her back, another under her right arm. Inuyasha grabbed one and tossed it behind him. Kagome climbed out of the well, and glared at him. "Inuyasha! That had our lunches in there!" She said, setting the other sack on the ground carefully. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her and walked away. The group ate their lunches, as they all complimented Kagome on her contantly improving cooking. They set out after lunch, toward a far off village that supposedly was attacked by a demon in search of Naraku.

"It was probably either Sesshomaru or Koga. What other demons are after Naraku?" Inuyasha said as if it was a common fact.

"Koga and Sesshomaru wouldnt destroy a village, Inuyasha. Whoever it is, is someone we havent dealt with before." Miroku said. The group arrived at the top of a hill, overlooking the annihilated village.

"Holy shit... Nothing was left alone. Whoever did this made sure to take everything out..." Inuyasha said, gazing at the wreckage. All the buildings were completely torn apart. Chunks of wood layed scattered everywhere, fires still burned in some spots. None of the bodies were whole. Severed limbs, heads, and torsos were found everywhere in and around the village.

"This is horrible... Who could do something like this?" Kagome said, trembling a little. The group ascended down, and stopped in the center of the village. Sitting on a mound of dirt, was a young man with blonde hair, wearing a black cloak.

"Sick isn't it? The lengths some demons will go to just to track down the jewel shards. There wasn't any need for this kind of shit. All those poor people... Makes me want to shove a bomb in the mouth of every fucking demon that's alive in the world..." The boy said, causing Shippo to glare at him hatefully.

"Wait... You survived this tragedy?" Miroku asked.

"No, I arrived here shortly after it happened. I did live here, I worked in the market with my grandfather..." He said, before breaking down into silent tears. Kagome walked over and hugged him. Sango sighed as she looked around at all the destruction. An hour passed, as the group and the cloaked youth finished trecking around the village.

"My name is Kiyaki. I've lived here my entire life... A few nights ago, we were attacked, by a brutally ruthless demon. I was out in the forest, picking fruit for a late night snack. I heard explosions, and when I turned around, the entire town was already in flames. I took out my cloak to blend in the darkness, and I wasn't spotted... I had to watch all my family and friends die at the nads of that monster... And through all the murder, the screams of pain, all he did was laugh... THAT FUCKING BASTARD LAUGHED!!!!!!!" Kiyaki screamed, punching the ground in rage.

"Did you catch a name? What he looked like, anything?" Inuyasha asked, getting more and more interested in the story.

"No... He never said his name, and all I saw of him was a pale white face, blood red eyes, and black hair. Everything else was covered by a black robe. He was searching for Shikon jewel shards... When he found out there were none, he destroyed everything with this strange attack. The entire place was covered in a black dome, and a ton of tiny explosions started setting off everywhere inside it. Nothing and nobody was left besides me... He laughed maniacally after he destroyed everything, and then he left. All I did was sit there, staring at everything. I haven't eaten, slept, drank, or even moved until now..." He said, taking another bite of the ramen Kagome had given him.

Several more hours passed, and soon the sun began to set. Kiyaki stood, and looked at the group. "I have a house in the forest by here. It's not a mansion, but it's big enough to fit all of you, and it has a couple of beds..." He said. Miroku stood and bowed.

"We are most grateful for your hospitality." The monk said, as he and the others followed Kiyaki to his house. Kagome, Sango and Shippo fell asleep inside, while Kiyaki, Miroku and Inuyasha sat around a newly built fire, talking. Inuyasha explained the recent events regarding Naraku and the Sacred Jewel.

"About a year ago, we had Naraku cornered. His barrier was broken, his incarnation Hakudoshi was taken out, and his heart, in the form of an infant, was in my grasp. But that thing... That weird monster that follows Kanna swiped it before I could kill it. Naraku released a miasma that nearly killed Miroku, and he was about to kill me. Kagome shot a sacred arrow right at the heart of Naraku, and then Kagura, another incarnation showed up. She ended up stealing the nearly whole jewel, and blocked the arrow with it. Just like when I first met Kagome, the arrow shattered the jewel, and the shards were scattered again. Naraku ended up getting five as they flew away, and I got four. The rest, we dont know. We estimate there are at the most fifteen left..." Inuyasha said, sighing as he gazed into the fire, images of the incident flashing infront of him.

"So the jewel was nearly whole again? Well, im thankful a demon didn't get it. Especially someone as horrible sounding as this Naraku..." Kiyaki said, sounding grateful. "Well, I think i'll turn in now. I havent slept since the attack, and its only now i've realized how tired I am..." He said, bowing to Miroku and Inuyasha, as he entered the house, and fell asleep in a small cot in the back left corner...

Three days later, the Inuyasha and the others arrived in a trading post, filled with market owners trying to find new merchandise. Miroku took the time to purchase food and supplies, emptying their pockets. As Inuyasha walked around looking, he heard a screech come from nearby. He dashed off toward the sound, and saw a man standing, small fireballs on each of his fingertips as he pointed them at a mother and child, both on the ground crying. The being had brown eyes, sharp claws, was dressed in mostly black and crimson clothes, and had fingerless black leather gloves. He had a wicked smile, as the two helpless humans cried.

"Poor little mortals. So proud of their supposed strength, yet when faced with a true challenge are so easily frightened... Your terror is highly amusing, but lets see if your death is any better..." He said, as he shot the fireballs toward the two people.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!!!!" Inuyasha shouted, slashing through the attack with his claws, before leaping at the demon and slashing at him. The demon dodged easily, and backed up, sticking a claw into the neck of the two people.

"Ah, the legendary half demon Inuyasha... At last you've come. It's been quite a hassle tracking you down..." The demon said in a cool, sinister voice. Inuyasha growled, as he took out the Testsusaiga.

"Who the hell are you, and why are you attacking these people?! Are you after the sacred jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked loudly.

"The jewel shards? No, not in this little visit. I already know this town has no shards, but I know you and your friends do, and thats why I came here. I caught your scent near here, so I decided to lure you here. Surely, like the foolish little hero you are, you came to save the day. Predictable little mutt." He said mockingly.

"So you want our jewel shards huh? Well good luck with that, cause I aint handin them over." The hanyou said, smiling.

"Oh I know. But you see, you don't have to. Your pretty little friend here has taken the liberty of doing that for you." He said, as he reached behind the two shaking people, and picked up Kagomes unconscious body with one hand, and the bottle of shards in the other. Kagomes shirt was torn off, and she had a deep slash mark on her chest. Blood stained her bra and skirt.

"You bastard... YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" Inuyasha screamed, lunging at the demon and pulling back his sword...

Ok, thats a wrap for this chapter. Yes, twice as long as the first. So gimme a little feedback and i'll have the next chapter up in a few days. Thanks!


	3. End of a Hero

Yay! Chapter 3 time. I like this chapter. Violence, cursing, a creepy demon fucking with peoples heads... Theres some gory parts in here, a lot of cursing, and some strong sexual content. So yah, thought I should mention that... LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN!!! 

Before Inuyasha had the chance to slash his sword, the mysterious demon grasped the hanyous throat, and slammed him into the ground. His claws dug into Inuyashas neck, as small streams of blood began to cascade down to the ground. Inuyasha growled, as the man laughed wickedly.

"Tsk tsk tsk... Too slow Inuyasha. Please tell me you can do better..." The demon said, throwing Inuyasha behind him. Inuyasha landed on his feet.

"Heh, im just warming up. Lets see how you like this! WIND SCAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted, unleashing his signature attack. The mass of energy engulfed the demon, a sure kill. But when it cleared, the demon was still standing, not a single mark from the attack anywhere. Inuyashas eyes widened in shock.

"Suprised Inuyasha? Dont worry, its not that you're weak, no. It's just im far stronger than you could ever hope to be. Your Wind Scar is nothing but a summer breeze, barely able to make my hair twitch... This on the other hand, is something for you to fear..." He said, raising his palm. A purple-ish sphere of energy began to form on his palm, growing rapidly. It grew to the size of a three story house, before he stopped powering it up. He smiled. "Scared? You should be, this is energy i've compiled from all those i've murdered. While most of it is human energy, it's become strong enough to get the job done... Now then... FALLEN AVENGER!!!!" He shouted, as the huge sphere condensed, and he launched it at Inuyasha. Inuyasha held his sword back for a moment, before launching his counter.

"Ha, obviously you didn't scout me well enough. BACKLASH WAVE!!!!!!!" He yelled, as he unleashed another Windscar. The attack from the mysterious demon grew back to normal size, as it began to fuse with Inuyashas attack and slowly move back.

"Ah, yes. I was warned about this move. Luckily, I have my own little counter... Reversal Gust!" He cried, as he blasted the oncoming attack with a burst of wind from both his palms. It surrounded the struggling attacks ahead, and began slowing the energy, until it was perfectly still mass of energy and wind. The demon flicked his finger, and a tremendous twister blasted out of the combined attacks, carrying the fused energy of Inuyashas Backlash Wave and the demons Fallen Avenger. Inuyasha could only look on in horror, as the attack enveloped him.

An explosion echoed through the entire town, as people began screaming, fleeing. Inuyasha, hanging onto life by a thread, lied in a smoking crater. His robe was torn, his body had burn marks everywhere, chunks of flesh were torn from the body and scattered across the hole. Blood soaked his clothes and flowed down most of his bodies. His eyes had a faraway look, and if it wasn't for his rising and sinking chest, he could easily be stated dead.

"Alas, poor Inuyasha... I suppose it's impressive that he survived all that, but he's left such a mess..." He said, as he unsheethed an impressive looking sword. It had a bright blue aura, was curved slightly, as thick as the Testsusaiga, and longer. It had carved into the center of the blade, a halo, a skull, and the face of a demon... "Time for your end, PATHETIC HALF DEMON!!!" He yelled, as he brought down the sword...

But before it could strike, an arrow shot right by his head. He turned, and saw Kagome, breathing heavily, holding her bow.

"Dont...you dare... TOUCH HIM AGAIN!!" She screamed at him, standing up shakily. The demon walked up to her, and grabbed her by the throat. He stared into her eyes deeply, as if examining her soul. He then smiled, and tilted his head slightly.

"The reincarnation of Kikyo... HA! You lack her intensity, her fire, her passion. You couldnt ever hope to become what she did, a true priestess... All you are, is a pretty face" He said, before kissing her gently on the lips. Before she could saw anything, he punched her in the stomach, slashed her bra off, leaving deep cuts on her neck, shoulders, and breasts, and then threw her bloody, unconscious body into the crater, next to Inuyasha.

"So sad... Two lovers, sharing the same fate. Now so close physically, yet so far apart spirtually. He placed a barrier around the two, before he lurched his right index and middle fingers up, and set the entire town on fire instantly, but leaving Inuyasha and Kagome totally protected...

A week later, Kagome awakes in a soft bed. Her body wrapped in bandages, and some blood still seeping out once in a while. Kaede, Miroku, and a wrapped up Inuyasha were sitting around her. Sango, Kirara and Shippo were in a corner, as well as the boy from the destroyed village, Kiyaki. When Kagomes eyes opened, everyone else gathered around, staring at her.

"Kagome? How are you feeling?" Miroku asked her, looking concerned.

"Ugh...What the fuck happened... Last I remember, Inuyasha was in a ditch and this blonde haired demon kissed me, then slashed me up and knocked me out..." She muttered, her voice still very weak.

"You've been out for a week," Kiyaki said, his hood down, showing his short, flat dirty blonde hair, "We don't know how you or Inuyasha survived. When I got there, the entire town was annihilated down to every last building. And none of the residents survived. They were all killed, piled up next to you, and set on fire..." He explained, his eyes showing anger.

"Thats sick! That fucking demon, he didn't need to do all that just to get our jewel shards!" Inuyasha growled, before punching the ground repeatedly.

"What I don't get is, why you two were safe... The whole area was burned by the fire, except for the ditch you two were in. I think whoever this demon is, spared you two for a certain reason..." Miroku said, rubbing his chin in thought. Everyone else was silent.

After another week, Kagomes injuries were fully healed. The group thanked Kiyaki for the help he gave, and he left, saying he wanted to try and track down some information on the two village attacks. Kagome returned to her own time for more medical supplies and food, and so the rest stayed in Kaedes town. Shippo went into the nearby forest to pick some berries...

"Hahahahahahahaha... The little fox boy, what a great suprise this is. You will do just fine..." A voice echoed through the trees. Shippos eyes widened, as he started to tremble. He backed up slowly, before turning and running back toward the town, when an explosion knocked him on his feet...

"Where are you going little one? Don't you want to stay and PLAY?!?!"

"Wait... what? You're that demon Kagome told us about! YOU ALMOST KILLED HER!!!! FOX FIRE!!!" Shippo yelled, as he fired off a spiral of blue flame toward the demon. It had no affect, as the demon drew his sword, and laughed menacingly.

"Why yes, I believe I did. But the key word is almost... I spared them afterall, just to see the looks of anger on their faces when we meet again. Anger is the perfect key to unlock ones inner power, and defeating someone at their strongest is the only way to truely destroy somebody. Inuyasha and Kagome will realize this, as will your friends, and it will make slaughtering them all that much sweeter. You, on the other hand, shall never see this next encounter..." He said, as he raised the blade. Shippo barely had time to scream, as the demons blade cut cleanly through Shippos neck, killing him instantly...

"Heheheheheh... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!! FOOLISH MORTALS!!! NOW LETS SEE HOW YOU RESPOND TO MY ACTIONS!!!" He yelled, as he aimed a giant fireball at the Sacred Tree, and blasted it. The explosion incinerated the tree, and set the rest of the surrounding area in flames. The demon picked up Shippos headless corpse, and threw it toward the village, where it would land right infront of Kaedes door, as the rest of the group walked out the very same door...

Ok, that's it for this chapter. I know I know, decapitating Shippo was kinda mean, but meh, I always kinda wanted him dead. So yeah, review this chapter, and i'll come out with the next one in a little bit. Till then, just gimme some feedback and chill


End file.
